Her Stalker
by SingingRachx
Summary: Amelia DiNozzo OC has just come back from her honeymoon with Tony. A break in occurs while only Amelia is in their apartment and is constantly framed with close relatives and friends being murdered. This causes Amelia stress and serious issues.
1. The break in

Her Stalker

It was late, around 9:00pm on a Tuesday night in the middle of autumn. I was doing one of the usual things I do in the evening - sitting on the sofa updating my Myspace on my laptop. Tony was busy still at NCIS finishing off some paper work. So was most of the team.

It was a week after mine and Tony's honeymoon in the Bahamas, so I was recovering from that. I couldn't believe I was married. Just the thought of it gave me a warm feeling deep, down inside. The wedding was the best though. My pure, pearly-white, satin, strapless dress with my silver tiara on top of my waved hair, while carrying a decent bouquet of white roses and having sensible sized white heels made me feel like well over a million dollars.

$_____________$

Tony made me feel like that when we got back to the hotel that evening. He always does.

That night, he took my tiara off carefully and placed it on the bedside cabinet, smiled then kissed me on the lips. That then turned into serious kissing. Tony then let down my hair from the bun pinned with a rhinestone barrette and was raking his warm, sexy fingers through it. He then picked me up and I was sitting on his lap kissing him on the bed. We were then lying down kissing each other- taking off our shoes, as we didn't want to ruin the pretty duvet decorated in burgundy and blood red rose petals. By this time, they'd gone all over the floor anyway!

That night was amazing! Drinking champagne, lit candles and scents, romantic music, it was incredible!

Anyway, I was finishing uploading some of the wedding pictures on Myspace and got up to get a drink of water and the phone started ringing. I answered it and a deep voice started speaking.

"Good evening Amelia," The voice started.

I put it on hands free, as I was paranoid about to get out of the house.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?" I asked firmly and scared.

"I am an anonymous caller so if anyone asks, I never rang."

I then put it on record. I started panting and was terrified at this moment.

"What do you mean, you must have a name?"

"Listen, meet me round the back of your building this time on Thursday night sharpish, and remember, don't forget the money and the memory card from your camera."

"What? Why would I do that?"

"You are already in grave danger, you wouldn't want to be in anymore trouble. Tony would certainly be upset if anything happened to you."

I quickly got back on my laptop to try and trace the anonymous caller's cell.

"Put the laptop down, this cell cannot be traced," the anonymous caller said.

"How do you know I'm tracing your cell?" I asked seriously anxious.

"I can see your every move."

I started freaking and panting and my hands started shaking. Luckily I had my gun on me. I pulled it out of my holster and pointed it beside my hip towards the door, as I thought someone could be out there.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Amelia as I am armed," the voice on the phone said again.

The door lock and handle started to turn.

I grabbed my cars key off the side and literally legged it to the fire escape out the window. The door suddenly swung open and as I just got out of the window, I heard gun firings behind me and I quickly ducked down.

I got in the car and drove to NCIS.


	2. The Shock

The rest of the team were still there.

"Oh no, looks like someone's annoyed you're going to be late home Tony," Ziva smirked.

"It's a more serious matter," I snapped, "Tony, someone's broken in our house."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked, Tony looking puzzled.

"I'll tell you later, I think someone's after me and some of my expenses."

All of the team got up from their desks and got into the van- Tony in my car.

Tony kicked the apartment door open after the count of three and we cleared the area.

Nobody was in the apartment. The glass of water I poured was smashed all over the floor. My laptop was missing along with my camera.

I looked in the kitchen draw and my purse with all my credit cards and money in was gone.

"Few, the phone's still here!" I said, but I'd spoken too soon.

The recording of the call was deleted.

"I'll try and trace it back at NCIS," McGee said.

"Blood?" Ziva questioned.

"That's not mine, I don't think," Tony had a look on my arms, face, back and legs and there was nothing.

"In that case- why _is_ there a lot of blood?" McGee said.

Gibbs went to look in some cupboards. He opened one and suddenly a human body fell out flat on its face. I started screaming and crying. I fell into Tony's arms and he was trying to calm me down.

"I think someone's trying to frame you," Ziva said.

"It's not just that," I cried, "That's my sister!"

They all just looked at each other, and proceeded to swiftly call Ducky and Jimmy and some more agents from NCIS.

The next few hours went by very slowly and were all a blur for me as there were tears, phone calls to make and it just didn't seem real.

Ducky had done some tests and knew the time of death, and wanted to see me about it.

"Hey, excuse me, this is a sealed crime scene," a security man said to me.

"She's one of ours," said Gibbs.

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

I saw my sister's dead body again and I started spurting more tears.

"You wanted to see me Ducky?" I asked, still crying.

"Yes my dear, if that's ok?" he asked gently.

"Go ahead. I need to know."

"Well, the time of death was approximately two hours before the house was broken into, but how they killed- sorry, what was her name?"

"Adriana."

"- I'll have to find out how he or she killed Adriana during the autopsy."

"Thanks for that," I said, trying to smile.

"You're welcome."

By the time we got back to NCIS it was 2 in the morning so I was extremely exhausted from running around.

I fell asleep at Tony's desk then woke up to find Agent Fornell talking to Gibbs. I got up and felt wide-awake for some reason and started talking to Gibbs.

"I take it me and Tony will have to find somewhere to stay as our house is a crime scene."

"As of the way it is now, yes," Fornell replied.

"But can we at least get some clean clothes and other things if we're going to sleep in a hotel?" I asked.

" We'll have to get Abby to check for any prints or hairs etc on the items, but yes, you should be able to collect them later," said Gibbs.

I went to sit back at the desk but Fornell carried on talking to me.

"Um, Amelia?"

"Yeah Agent Fornell?"

"Me and Agent Gibbs need to know what happened a few hours ago so can you join us in the conference room please?"

"Yes," I replied, " But forgive me if I shed some tears."

I was being questioned for well over half an hour, Fornell next to me and Gibbs opposite us.

"So what exactly happened and what were you doing at this time?" Fornell asked, Agent Gibbs was jotting notes.

"I was updating, my, Myspace, and… I'm sorry; I keep snuffling as of the shock."

"It's ok," Fornell said.

"Just take your time," said Gibbs. He passed me a box of tissues.

"Thanks, and anyway, I was sitting on the sofa, updating my Myspace page when I got up to get a drink of water. Then the phone started ringing. I picked it up and this stranger with a deep voice started telling me things like I was in terrible danger and that if I didn't bring him things on Tuesday night, then Tony would be devastated."

"What did they ask you to bring and where?" Gibbs asked.

"Money and my camera's memory card."

"Do you know why he wanted them?" Fornell questioned.

"No idea," I replied, " But then he said he had no name and called himself 'Anonymous Caller' and said I wasn't to tell anyone he or she rang. Then the freaky part happened. I was trying to trace the caller's cell but they then said 'put the laptop down as this cell cannot be traced'. I asked how they knew I was tracing the call and they told me they could see my every move. I thought they might be waiting outside my door so I got my gun out, held it by my hip and the door lock and handle suddenly turned. I just grabbed my keys and ran down the fire escape, hearing gun shots behind me."

Gibbs and Fornell were jotting down all this information I was giving them.

"And was the body Gibbs found in the cupboard your sister?"

"Yes, Adriana," I burst into tears yet again.

"I take it you two were close?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, seriously," I answered, "She was my best friend, outside the NCIS squad. We used to do everything together. Shopping, playing in bars, taking walks and when we were both studying at college, we really looked after each other in the house we stayed in. And now, I can't believe she's gone!"

"You know what, we'll give you a break from interrogation," Fornell said, "Go grab yourself a coffee or something and let it give you a chance to calm down."

"Thanks."

After I'd walked far enough for Gibbs and Fornell to have a private conversation, Fornell had a suspicion.

"Jethro... do you think that it could be Amelia doing this?"

"Why would you say that?" Gibbs asked, puzzled.

"I don't know, it's just a thought."

"Well... I highly doubt it."


End file.
